Witching Hour
by XxLadyKnightLizxX
Summary: Oaklee is a witch. At least that's what everyone calls her because of her scary purple eyes and pale skin. Many don't realise, she really is a witch, hiding in plain sight. But when the handsome Gabriel appears, her entire world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1: The Witch

_Author's Note: Okay, it's very twilightesque... I know. This is a warning. I'm sorry, this was my first ever story. Just felt like publishing it so you could see where I started. It's pretty damn crappy, but hey who's first attempt isn't? (:_

**Chapter One**

**_The Witch_**

Oaklee Starling felt eyes on her as she walked into the busy cafeteria, whispers and gossip hitting her like a blow. Not that any of that was new.

She sighed.

Oaklee wished just once she could walk into a room without fear that someone somewhere was going to say something about her or her family. She was sixteen and she could barely remember a time when she was accepted.

She cursed her clear pale skin and black-rimmed amethyst eyes, as they drew the attention of almost everyone in the crowded room.

Oaklee grabbed her usual lunch and sat at the table next to Rhys. She used her long, jet black hair as a curtain, protecting her from the world.

Rhys was her best friend and a social reject solely for that fact. Sometimes Oaklee felt a little guilty that Rhys would give up being the Dream Boy of the Druidmark High so that he could be her friend and Oaklee was pretty sure Rhys _could _be popular.

His common blue eyes, blonde hair and ordinary handsomeness were just about what every girl in Druidmark High wanted and Oaklee often wished secretly that he would accept one of them. But she was glad he stuck around, no one else wanted to hang out with a purple-eyed, pale freak.

As soon as she sat down, Oaklee snatched Rhys' chocolate pudding.

"What's that Oaklee? You want my dessert? Oh, you're my best friend. Of course you can have it since you asked so nicely." He gave her a mock glare and continued to read something.

Oaklee briefly grinned at his dry humour before noticing what he was reading.

The School News Paper, 'The Druidmark Drove':

_As you know, passionate readers of The Druidmark Drove we have been investigating the recent disappearances of Hilary Smith, Gregory Lionel and Kieran Soleman. Three of the most promising students this school had ever had... _

Oaklee could almost hear the dreamy sigh, deciding not to puke she continued on.

_We suspect foul play as even the authorities seem to have no clue as to where the three could've disappeared to and all on the same night! The spooky thing is they disappeared on the night of the Winter Solstice, the darkest and longest night, can you believe it? _

_I know what you're thinking readers, perhaps they ran off together on some bizarre mini vacation or perhaps they simply got lost in the woods. Who's to tell? Keep reading passionate reader and we'll keep you posted..._

"Done reading _my _newspaper?" Rhys grunted, obviously worried about what Oaklee was thinking. Oaklee remained quiet thinking, mulling over what she had learnt. Something was definitely spooky about disappearances on Solstice. Wild magic was rampant on Winter Solstice and her family weren't the only witches in town.

"Oaklee? Hello? Anyone in there?"

Oaklee instantly fell out of her train of thought.

She smiled weakly at Rhys.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing ... Just -"

The bell rang, echoing through the cafeteria.

"Just?"

Rhys shifted from side to side, obviously thinking about what to say next. He gave her a strange look under his lashes, as if taking her measure. Oaklee didn't understand the emotion she saw there, except that he was obviously disappointed with something.

"Look I have Gym next... so meet you after school, okay?" He commanded before racing off in the direction of the gym.

Oaklee shook her head at her friend, before marching off for History. History was beyond a doubt her favourite subject.

It wasn't just the fact that Mr. Finn was the paragon of a History teacher or that he insisted that Oaklee should be left alone in his classes. But it was the class itself, it was a chance to escape to places far away and experience something beyond her tired little town.

She took her usual seat alone. No one dared sit next to her.

"Witch." A girl hissed from behind her. Oaklee rolled her eyes at the cheerleader. The venomous looks she got from the rest of the girl's friends were so familiar that Oaklee merely looked straight at the board.

When a sob erupted from someone behind her, Oaklee spun around. A girl named Abby was crying, Oaklee vaguely remembered her as Gregory's girlfriend. Abby looked up and met Oaklee's eyes. Oaklee almost recoiled at the sight of so much hate. The girl practically wanted her dead.

Oaklee sighed again. Not that that was anything new.

"It's _her_ fault that my Gregory is missing, her and her crazy family. I just know it. Her family practically confessed to being witches. Everyone knows they're completely bonkers. A family with no guys... I mean seriously. Her Aunty, Her Grandmother... _Her. _Of course, she turned out just like them." Abby said venomously, knowing everyone's eyes and ears were on her.

Oaklee was about to retort some snide remark when Mr. Finn told the class to quieten down.

"Now students, I know it's a bit late in the year actually a bit late in the day as well but we have a new student. Come in Mr. Hawthorne." Mr. Finn motioned for someone from the door to enter.

Oaklee couldn't breathe as she stared up into the emotive forest green eyes of 'Mr. Hawthorne.' He had chocolate brown hair not in the spiky or gelled back style of most boys but naturally dishevelled as if he didn't have the time to care. He had a perfect, passionate mouth while the rest of his face was strongly masculine. Oaklee almost blushed when she noticed the strength of his arms; they were leanly muscled under his pale skin.

He was one hundred percent gorgeous.

He had an aura of danger about him and Oaklee knew that she wasn't the only one feeling its pull. She gazed around the room and rolled her eyes at the flirtatious leers he was receiving from the other girls.

Oaklee struggled not to laugh and wondered whether that was what she looked like too.

"... He comes from staying with his mother at New York. Please make him welcome everyone. Would anyone like to volunteer to show, Mr. Hawthorne around?" Mr. Finn couldn't conceal the amusement in his eyes as every girl in the class raised their hand, except the ever silent Ms. Starling.

"Ah. Ms. Starling I'm sure you could show around Mr. Hawthorne without much trouble?"

Oaklee was surprised to hear her name being called when she had clearly refrained from putting her hand up like all the other drooling girls. She looked up to see Mr. Finn place 'Mr. Hawthorne' in the empty seat beside her.

"Mr. Hawthorne this beautiful young lady's name is Oaklee. Quite a unique name, I believe its origins lay in..."

Oaklee looked away in embarrassment as Mr. Finn went on about her name.

Mr. Hawthorne merely shrugged and sat down next to her. He wasn't even touching her and Oaklee felt warm all over. She shot him a quick glance before getting her books out for the lesson.

"So you're the silent, stay-out-of-my-business type of guy are you?" Oaklee volunteered, unable to think about what to say. She gave him a shy smile and all he did was nod.

Oaklee wished he didn't look so serious. He definitely sent the 'I'm-dangerous-so-look-out' message to anyone who tried to approach him. She frowned a little. Why was she even trying to talk to him? This wasn't her at all, Oaklee pinched herself.

Oaklee began again. "Do you have a first name or do you stick to Hawthorne?"

His eyes widened, and then narrowed suspiciously at Oaklee. Looking her over with his bright green eyes, he sighed obviously deciding on something.

"My name's Gabriel." Gabriel answered in a smooth, delicious voice, with an accent she couldn't quite place. Gabriel was a guy obviously out of her league.

"Wasn't too hard was it? Would've thought I was pulling your teeth out." Oaklee laughed nervously.

"Would've preferred the tooth pulling..." Gabriel muttered under his breath.

"C'mon it's not that bad to talk to me is it?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Yeah I think you're right, it's dangerous to talk to me you know." Oaklee whispered conspiratorially, unfazed by his answer.

Gabriel actually looked at her then, amusement playing in his eyes.

"And why would that be?"

"Well who knows, I could be out to steal your honour. Be prepared, my fair lady because you'll have to protect that virtue of yours. Now where are those handcuffs?" She pretended to look around; afraid she had went too far with her charade.

Gabriel laughed and Oaklee thought it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard, and rewarding in a way she didn't understand.

"I don't think you need them, most guys would gladly sacrifice their virtue to the likes of you." Gabriel smiled at her before catching himself and going back to his brooding expression.

His sudden change hurt her, and she couldn't hide it. Oaklee built up her walls again, unable to comprehend why he could hurt her so badly. She didn't understand her fascination with him anyway.

Oaklee looked back to Mr. Finn pretending to listen.

Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Almost running out the door, she was stopped by Mr. Finn.

"Ahem. I believe you were meant to escort Mr. Hawthorne." He stated, purposely forgetting it was the end of the day.

Oaklee moaned loudly but waited outside for Gabriel to leave. He packed up his things and moved with a predatory grace that Oaklee envied. Gabriel simply walked past her and she stared after him in outrage.

She gave Mr. Finn a 'do-you-see-what-I-have-to-put-up-with' look and he merely laughed and motioned for her to run along.

Oaklee hit herself for thinking that Gabriel was even remotely attractive, guys like him were gorgeous and they knew it. Making them vain and undeniably annoying, she definitely preferred guys like Rhys. She walked on, nearly allowing herself to believe that she wasn't attracted to Gabriel in anyway.

She looked around and spotted him standing outside the gates, surrounded by drooling girls and Oaklee couldn't explain the fierce jealousy she felt within herself.

Oaklee walked over to Rhys and merely kept her eyes away from Gabriel. Rhys noticed how tense she was and told her to loosen up, pulling her towards the gym entrance.

Rhys knew he didn't have her attention so he coughed loudly. She remained a silent statue, staring off into the distance barely seeing him.

Rhys pulled his hand through his hair in frustration.

Finally pulling herself from her thoughts, Oaklee smiled at her friend. "What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Rhys' face distorted into blind panic until he left her standing outside gym gazing after him. Oaklee laughed at him, unable to control herself. She wondered what had gotten her easy-going friend so flustered.

"You don't deserve happiness, witch." Abby hissed from behind her, glaring daggers at Oaklee. It wasn't hard to miss the burning fury and hatred distorting Abby's pretty face. With her fiery hair blowing in the wind she almost looked like a Harpy.

Oaklee quickly faced Abby, lest she leave herself vulnerable.

"What did you do to him?" Abby spat striding up to Oaklee, grabbing Oaklee's arms.

"To who?" Oaklee asked stupidly. She felt Abby's nails dig into the flesh of her arms, the grip tightening by the second.

"_Gregory_! You were jealous weren't you? That he didn't choose you, everyone was jealous when he chose me. It's not _my_ fault that I'm beautiful." Abby screeched into Oaklee's face. Abby looked twisted with grief and Oaklee never felt more trapped as Abby pushed her into the gym.

"No, I swear I didn't... I wasn't... Look Abby I didn't do anything to Gregory." Oaklee's voice shook, real fear blossoming in her heart.

"You cursed him for choosing me and not you! You made him disappear into the forest never to be found again, with your devil practises. Or maybe you're crazy just like the rest of your family and simply killed him. Oh my god! You murdering bitch, I'll get you thrown in prison for this." Abby's accusations seemed to get wilder by the second, her face going red as she continued to scream.

Abby grabbed Oaklee's wild jet black hair and pulled.

Oaklee shrieked in agony.

Abby slapped Oaklee's face, then kneed her in the stomach. Oaklee ducked as Abby tried to punch her face, to get kneed in the forehead.

Oaklee was beginning to see stars but she refused to fight Abby. Oaklee knew violence only lead to more violence, but she couldn't help _wanting _to beat the crap out of Abby.

"Confess and I'll knock you out before I _really _start hurting you." Abby sounded coldly efficient, void of any of the emotions she showed before. But when Oaklee looked into the other girl's eyes, cold fury burned brightly leaving the girl capable of _anything. _

Oaklee shuddered.

"Confess to what Abby? What? Am I supposed to confess to something I didn't do?" Oaklee tried to reason, but Abby wasn't thinking logically, if she was thinking at all.

"You'll confess by the time I'm done with you, _witch_."

Abby yelled in frustration and shoved Oaklee onto the bleachers.

The sharp seats digging into her back, Oaklee gasped in pain. Oaklee moved to get up when Abby kicked her in the stomach. Oaklee struggled for air, as Abby continued to kick the air out.

Oaklee tried to roll out of the way, but when Abby's foot hit the seat she yowled in pain and carried on her onslaught more dangerous than before.

"Why don't you fight back?" Oaklee heard Abby say under her breath, but Oaklee was past caring all she could feel was throbbing pain. Abby grabbed her by the hair and threw against the wall.

"Confess!" Abby screamed.

People had started to gather around, obviously pleased that the 'witch' was finally getting her comeuppance. Abby had purposely cornered her, telling her friends to spread the word. The truth hurt, but no one would help a crazy witch girl.

No one moved to help her. She was completely alone in a crowd.

Oaklee began to lose consciousness, beautiful numbness taking over. Abby's poison sounding pleasantly distant. She felt herself being thrown time and time again against the wall, Abby yelling at her to wake up.

"That's enough Abby." Oaklee heard someone say, but it was too little too late.

She felt her body drop like a rag doll to the floor, Abby shrieking senselessly as strong arms embraced her. The comfortingly smell of the forest, coffee and danger filled her senses. Oaklee couldn't help smiling as she heard someone telling Abby to get the hell away from her.

Knowing she was finally safe, Oaklee let the sweet darkness enfold her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Knight

_Author's Note: Okay, even more twilightesque... Warning! Warning! I'm really very sorry but it gives you an insight into my development... If you like twilighteque then enjoy. Otherwise, enjoy anyway. :)_

**Chapter Two**

**_The Knight_**

Oaklee woke to the sterile smell and bleached walls of a hospital room. She squinted at the clock on the wall and groaned when she found out it was five in the morning.

"Good morning, sunshine." A disgustingly chirpy voice said as the curtains were pulled back, revealing the full force of the sun to Oaklee's poor innocent eyes.

"Must you be so... _alive_ at five in the morning?" Oaklee flinched as she used her hands to shield herself from the sun. Her aunt, Selena practically danced around the room, singing and rearranging the flowers. Let's just say that _'Hit me with your best shot' _would sound better coming from a drowning cat.

Oaklee fell back into the hard hospital bed and tried to drown out Selena's horrible singing. Covering her ears with the pillows, Oaklee nearly missed the breathy voice from the door.

"Oaklee! Are you alright, sweetheart?" Her grandmother, Gwyneth asked from the doorway before rushing to her bed side like one of those Old Time Hollywood Starlets. Her wrinkle-free face wet with tears.

That was the thing about her family, Gwyneth and Selena didn't appear any older than twenty to her eyes. Gwyneth had explained it was because the Craft left them immortal, forever to walk the Earth.

Eternally beautiful, eternally cursed.

And because of the blood that ran through her veins, Oaklee would be too. But only once she activated her immortality by using the Craft.

Oaklee had wondered why anyone would want to be stuck too young to get a driver's license, but Gwen had explained using the Craft as a great pleasure beyond any imagination. Even being in the same room as such magic could activate the Craft within a young witch's blood, instantly making her immortal.

Oaklee thanked the Goddess, _that_ blood also allowed her to see through Glamours – magic used to hide one's true features – so she could be forewarned of any users of the Craft.

Her family were true witches, not the Hollywood adaptations but the real deal. They weren't evil, but bound by their honour to serve only the Goddess and protect the balance. Yes, they could perform magic but only to heal and protect themselves.

There was evil, of course. Just like a coin, magic had two sides.

There were those that opposed the Goddess, and used their magic to create Chaos. They were what brought upon the witch hunts, on the innocent witches of the thirteenth century. Any witch who had gone against their vows to destroy life with the Craft were called Sorcerers, and banned from any safe haven created for witchkind.

Oaklee felt the cold lick of fear crawl down her spine as she thought of black magic and sorcerers that wielded it. Only pain had ever come from black magic.

Pain and _loss_.

Oaklee thought of her mother, of how she had turned her back on the Goddess and her baby daughter. No matter how much she tried she couldn't understand why her mother would turn Sorcerer, why she would run when she had Gwyneth and Selena.

Oaklee studied the two beautiful women who stood in front of her. They had raised her when her mother had walked out on her, on them all. They shared the same straight strawberry blonde hair, peach skin and unbelievably blue eyes.

Once she had played with the notion that she wasn't related to the witches, that she was perfectly normal. Selena had firmly stomped Oaklee's hope by stating that she had gained her colouring from her father.

But when Oaklee asked if Lena knew who her father was, the older woman had just walked away. Oaklee began to wonder why...

"Oaklee? Where are you, my dear?" Gwen shook her, looking her in the eyes.

Oaklee blinked away her thoughts.

"I'm right here. What's wrong?"

"I want to know who attacked you, child." Gwen's full lips turned into a grim line, her stern expression daring Oaklee to lie. Lena came and sat next to Oaklee as well, taking her hand and giving a firm squeeze.

"Abby Lorenz... but only because she thought I'd cursed Gregory Lionel. She said that it was my 'devil practises' which had caused Gregory's disappearance. She beat me up, but how was she to know that we're probably the ones least capable of hurting _anyone_." Oaklee added grudgingly. Gwen and Lena caught each other's eyes at the mention of Gregory's name and immediately returned their attention back to Oaklee.

"Now listen carefully Oaklee. At any time during this year, did a new student arrive under the name of Hawthorne, probably claiming to come from somewhere far... like New York?" Lena asked.

Oaklee couldn't explain it but she wanted to keep Gabriel a secret, just for now. She thought he'd be somehow _safer _that way.

Oaklee pursed her lips, looking from one pair of clear blue eyes to the other. She felt like she was back in the gym again, trying to get away from Abby. Oaklee could almost see Abby's face contorted with fear, fury and intense loathing.

She rose from her bed nauseated.

"Look, I need to go to bathroom I'll be back in a second." As soon as she left she heard her grandmother and aunt softly bickering through the hospitals paper thin walls.

Oaklee ran to the bathroom.

She splashed ice cold water on her face, trying to wake herself up from this bizarre dream. Where her family were keeping sinister secrets and schoolgirls were acting like witch hunters.

Oaklee shuddered as she felt the cool water running in droplets down her hospital gown. She examined her body, knowing full well there wouldn't be a bruise to be seen.

She was _almost_ immortal after all, she smiled sadistically.

Oaklee looked at herself in the mirror. A beautiful girl stared back at her with doe-like black-rimmed amethyst eyes.

Oaklee wasn't one to be vain, but she knew she was ethereally beautiful. Her glossy true black hair fell past her shoulders to her waist, contrasting with her clear pale skin. Her delicate features, full strawberry lips and petite frame made her seem fragile when she was anything but.

Oaklee touched her forehead and found it was still sore from Abby's vicious blow. She winced at the beating she had gotten from Abby just yesterday.

But who had saved her?

She tried to remember but all she could think about was the brutality of the beating Abby had given her. It was clear the other girl was convinced everything was Oaklee's fault but why?

Questions swirled in her mind, as the pieces started to fall apart again rearranging in her head. Accusations, premonition and memories began to grow and become clearer. Messages she should've remembered surfacing slowly revealing themselves like a flower to a long suffering artist. Ideas began to hatch in Oaklee's mind.

Pain shot through her as a savagely high pitched sound pierced her ears. Oaklee doubled over, falling on her knees to the cold, tiled floor. Tears glistened in her eyes and she felt close to fainting. Covering her ears with her cool hands, the noise just got louder and more painful.

Oaklee yelled in agony, and barely saw Lena walk calmly into bathroom taking four measured steps before rushing to her side. As soon as Lena had dropped to the floor next to her, the sound stopped, leaving Oaklee panting with relief. How had Lena known that she was in pain, and more importantly how had she gotten the sound to cease?

As Selena's arms wrapped Oaklee, she didn't feel at all safe. She felt as if this was just the beginning.

"...An ancient Chinese proverb says that better to light a candle than curse the darkness. Many have theorized why this particular saying is so memorable, and many have said it is the thought of conquering the unknown by protecting things that are important. Now ladies and gentlemen I ask _you_ why this saying is so significant." Mr. Finn frowned as at Gabriel, who seemed to be attempting to remain inconspicuous.

Gabriel had everything going for him looks, smarts and even a charismatic personality and yet Mr. Finn could see that he wanted to be alone.

Mr. Finn could tell Gabriel wanted nothing more than to be secluded as if he didn't need friends. Mr Finn wondered what had happened to Oaklee, who hadn't been in class for the last week.

She _was _supposed to be showing Gabriel the ropes, maybe even some social skills.

"Mr. Hawthorne, I can't tell you how pleased I am that you are offering your ideas to the class."

Gabriel abruptly froze, before raising his eyes to Mr. Finn.

"Pardon?"

"Now, Mr. Hawthorne if you had been concentrating you would've known that we were speaking of an Ancient Chinese proverb. Care to join the class?"

Gabriel nodded mutely, every eye in the room upon him. Gabriel cursed himself for not listening, and gaining him all this unwanted attention. He turned his eyes away from the other students, suddenly finding the board unusually interesting.

He knew he couldn't had paid attention if he'd tried, his thoughts too centred upon a set of beautiful intelligent eyes. Thoughts of the girl, Oaklee kept invading his mind. The thought of all that cascading black hair and soft pale skin made him crazy, even bruised and unconscious Oaklee was breathtaking beyond compare. And the things he wanted do with her warm, lush lips...

A loud ringing interrupted his lust-filled daydreams.

Snapping back to reality he pardoned himself from the room, answering his phone on the way out the door. Gabriel stepped out into the empty hallway making his way to the school gates.

"Have you found anything?" A deep hypnotic voice asked from the other side of the phone.

Gabriel had learned to protect himself from such enchantments but he wasn't completely invulnerable to his mentor's natural flow of magic, even through the phone. He looked around and listened for anything suspicious, noticing nothing out of the ordinary.

Gabriel gave a sigh.

"No. Not a single hint. These are either professionals or profoundly lucky. From what I'm seeing I'm sure it's just dumb luck, these high school students don't have a wit about them. I _do_ have my suspects, but it's too early to be anywhere near sure. I think it deserves further investigation."

Silence on the other end. His mentor was clearly mulling over the information he had obtained so far but Gabriel wasn't entirely confident. He began to worry as the silence seemed to stretch indefinitely.

A throat cleared. "Gabe, have you seen my... a girl?"

"What?" Gabriel's thoughts immediately flicked to Oaklee, his boss wouldn't be interested in her would he?

Gabriel was surprised at the protectiveness he felt towards a girl he barely knew, especially when faced with the mentor who'd practically raised him. He had come here for a reason and he wasn't about to allow some _chick _distract him from what he had to do.

"What do you mean?" He asked assuring himself that there was no way that Oaklee would matter to a leading Purger of The Organisation like his mentor. Gabriel kept his voice carefully emotionless.

"My... Nothing, I meant absolutely nothing. Good work Gabe." Gabriel heard the phone slam down, flinching as it did.

"Well that was uncomfortable." He muttered under his breath. Gabriel slammed his phone shut jamming it into his pocket. He looked around again, surprised at how far he had wandered from the school and he knew he had to be back in case something new came up.

Barely having the chance to turn around he was confronted by the girl from his first day...

"Abby." Gabriel growled. Met with the girl who had caused Oaklee's pain, Gabriel saw red, as fury built within him. His hands bunched into fists as it took every part of him not to knock Abby out.

"Why hello there, sweetheart. What brings you to my humble part of town?" She purred, her eyes leering at him with a wantonness that disgusted him. She took advantage of his closeness by stumbling into his rock hard chest.

"Oops." Abby smiled innocently.

"This is not _your _town, Abby and don't you _ever _call me sweetheart." Gabriel snarled, he felt the stirrings of the Craft in the back of his mind ready to be hurled at the little bitch. He towered over Abby, trying intimidating her into going away.

Abby seemingly unaware of neither the imminent danger nor his horrible mood, just grinned wider. She caressed his arms, feeling the strength there shuddering at the damage those arms could do. The ability to create Chaos, Abby licked her lips at the thought.

"Honey, guys sell their souls for yours truly to call them sweetheart. But then again, I'll call you anything you want, big bad wolf." Abby laughed at her little joke, reaching to touch Gabriel's soft brown hair.

Gabriel pulled away in revulsion at Abby's touch.

"Touch me _again_ and you're dead." He rumbled into her ear, his anger clear and true in his voice.

"Oh what big arms you have." Abby yelled in elation. Swirling away from him, her arms raised. Gabriel played with the thought that maybe Abby was insane or maybe _wanted _people to think she was insane.

"Oh what big eyes you have." Abby leaping into the air pirouetted and vanished on the spot. Gabriel stared, shocked. She had completely vanished, not even _he _could do that and he was as skilled as the next witch. Such powers were the work of a Sorcerer.

"Such a shame, sweetheart that you can't see me." She sang into his ear, he felt a hand pull at his hair, caress his face and touch his arms time and time again.

He knew his sight would do him no good. So Gabriel closed his eyes, he could hear her breathing and her footsteps. He could hear her frenzied heartbeat as she moved to touch him.

Gabriel stood still waiting for the right moment; he knew Abby would merely steal caresses and simple touches unlike what she'd done to Oaklee. He felt his anger growing again as his heart skipped a beat at the thought of Oaklee injured, magic shot to his fingertips.

He grabbed her hand as it stroked his chest twisting it until he heard her gasp of pain. Gabriel let her go, as he heard her giggle loudly.

"Do it again, sweetheart. We, Sorcerers get off on pain." Abby continued to giggle.

This time stroking his neck, his hand shot out to grab her arm as he threw Abby over his shoulder. She just laughed more hysterically, obviously enjoying her pain.

The more they battled, the more frustrated Gabriel got.

Being a Purger-in-training he had a license to harm and _kill _with the Craft, not having to swear an oath of peace like so many witches. And he _wanted _to harm this particular Sorcerer, with a passion.

Abby touched his hair, breathing on his neck as she did so. Gabriel made his move. He ducked quickly and swept Abby's legs from under her, he could hear the strange yet satisfying thump of flesh on concrete.

Gabriel finally opened his eyes to a very confused and _visible _Abby before him. He created a ball of energy within his palm, smiling down sadistically at the bewildered Abby.

"Look here Sorcerer. If you ever, _ever _go near me again this shall be you." Gabriel showed her the ball of pure energy within the palm of his hand no bigger than ping pong ball and threw it towards an abandoned factory.

The entire building went up in flames, fire burning a bright green that matched his unholy eyes.

Abby shrieked in distress as her eyes widened at the scene playing out in front of her. _Witches_ didn't fight. They especially didn't use the Craft to create mass displays of destruction. She watched as Gabriel simply walked away, not making any moves to put out the fire.

She was so absorbed by the unusualness of the day, that she didn't notice the figure of a tall, wheat-blonde boy with eyes that sparkled blue even in the darkness.

Oaklee smiled from his bed as Rhys returned from his morning jog.

"Thanks again for letting me stay over, things aren't... right with Gwen and Lena nowadays. I really don't feel safe anymore, Rhys. Not in the way I should around family." Oaklee confided, hugging a sweaty Rhys.

Rhys held her to him, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He could smell her faintly vanilla scent, as it overpowered his senses, not matter how many times he did this he never understood why such a creature would be _his _friend. Rhys could stand there forever and never let her go.

Rhys almost moaned as Oaklee pulled away.

"It's lucky your folks are in touring Europe for the next month, otherwise I'm not sure they'd want some strange girl staying under the same roof as their son." Oaklee said, breaking the tense silence in the room.

Oaklee wondered why she had never met Rhys' folks in all the years she known him, but she shook her head of the thought. Rhys had his reasons and she wasn't about to question them.

"Is there any wonder? I mean look at you, you practically ooze trouble. They'd be scared, that you'd ravish me while I dreamed my purely religious dreams. I am irresistible after all." Oaklee threw a pillow at his head in false outrage.

She was glad she had Rhys.

He was the only person she could be herself with. The only one she was prepared not to have walls with.

Rhys merely grinned at her.

"Are you going to admit you're using your injuries as an excuse to jig school? Because last time I checked you're as good as new. I know you well enough to know you're avoiding something Oaklee. And don't say that spending time with little old irresistible me is the reason either." Rhys chuckled ruffling his blonde hair, a curious sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Oaklee protested.

"Alas _denial_ – Rhys gave an exaggerated sigh and shot her a false look of disappointment – the first sign of lying, now tell me why you're avoiding school." He tutted.

"I'm not avoiding the _school_." She clarified.

"Ah huh! My thoughts exactly, it's either you're avoiding ... Abby or this Hawthorne kid I keep hearing about. Who is he by the way?"

At the mention of Gabriel she literally jumped. "How do you know about Gabriel?"

"_Gabriel_? Well, I guess you _would_ be on a first name basis with your knight in shining armour. I only wish I'd been there to meet him." Rhys said lightly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that you hardly know the kid and just because he saved your life doesn't mean –"

"He what!"

Rhys stared at Oaklee, shocked. "You mean that you didn't know who saved you until now?"

Oaklee mutely shook her head.

Why would Gabriel bother to save her? It's not like they even _knew_ each other. No one else had made a move to help her and she had known most of them her entire life.

What did he have to gain?

"... you can't know how sorry I am for not being there to protect you Oaklee. I can't believe I made such a massive mistake, I swear it'll _never_ happen again. I swear it." Rhys said passionately, his light, cheery mood gone.

Rhys' voice pulling her out of her daydreams, Oaklee cleared her head of any thoughts of Gabriel, it would be better for everyone involved she decided.

"Rhys trust me it's alright, _I'm _alright that's all that matters."

"No. It's not alright Oaklee. That crazy bitch could've _killed _you and I was too lost in my own worries to even be there." He began to pace around the room, his face filled with concern as he stared glanced at her in concern.

"The worst part is I can't protect you from everything..." Oaklee heard him say under his breath.

She got up from her place on the bed to wrap both her arms around his waist.

Oaklee took in the familiar scent of clean sweat, freshly cut grass and something purely her best friend. She could hear his steady heartbeat through his thin t-shirt, Rhys was warm in so many different ways and Oaklee loved him for it.

"In case you didn't notice, I can take care of myself. You don't need to protect me from _anything_ let alone everything, Superman. You just need to protect yourself and I'll manage to pull through somehow." She breathed into his chest, the thought of losing him pulling at her heart.

"If only that were true." Oaklee thought she heard him whisper into her hair.

A crash brought Oaklee out of her trance.

Reluctantly Rhys let go of Oaklee taking deliberate measured steps towards the stairs, motioning her to keep quiet.

He looked at Oaklee. She was so frail, so very female at that moment. Rhys couldn't allow her to get hurt again because of his stupidness.

"Stay here." He whispered.

Oaklee had other plans, fetching the sleeping powder Gwen had given her in cases such as this, she silently followed Rhys.

Careful to avoid the creaking stairs, Rhys noticed that Oaklee had ignored his order. He merely sighed and quietly told her to follow in his footsteps.

Oaklee held the bag of powder tightly in the palm of her hand. The possibility of someone randomly choosing Rhys' house to attack seemed unlikely and she didn't dare wonder why they would invade his house.

There were no sounds coming from the living room and Oaklee began to feel a little more relaxed. They moved along the wall careful not be visible from the room in question, Rhys always a few feet ahead.

Oaklee felt a twinge of annoyance at Rhys' attempt to 'protect' her as he put it.

Did he really think she was _that_ incapable of fighting her own battles?

"Let me go first." She hissed.

He spun around incredulous.

"What?"

"I said let me go first, I'm smaller, more agile and infinitely more vulnerable looking. No one is capable of shooting a sixteen year old girl, a rough-and-tumble seventeen year old boy... well you get the point." Oaklee reasoned, pushing him aside inching towards the living room.

"I thought we went through this, it's my _pleasure_ to protect you Oaklee." Rhys hissed, shoving her body behind his as he reached the entrance of the room.

"Whatever you say, Superman." She jumped into the room, her bag of sleeping powder ready in her hand.

Oaklee fell to the floor in agony.

Rhys ran up to her, his arms encircling her body. "Oaklee!"

She screamed as pain filled her entire body, her mind filled with white noise. The pain only seemed to escalate as she writhed in pain on the floor. Fire licked in her veins, tempered by a freezing cold. The noise was like torture.

Oaklee grabbed at the floor as it continued on, the torment lasting longer than it had the last time.

She felt hands shaking her.

"Oaklee, you're going to be alright. I promise I'll think of something. You just need to stay conscious for me." Rhys pleaded worry and concern lacing his voice.

Oaklee barely heard the loud crash of wood being crushed, as the assault on her senses continued. She cried out as the torture increased by each passing second, she clawed at the carpet at her back.

"It's _you_."

Rhys glared as a much hated person from his childhood appeared on the threshold of the living room. Every bit as dashing as he was four ago, Rhys nearly let his rage get the better of him.

"Get out of my house!" Rhys yelled, Oaklee forgotten for the moment. His attention was consumed by hatred. Rhys stood at his full height, grinning at finding himself an inch taller than his rival.

It didn't surprise Rhys; since he towered over everyone at his smug six foot seven.

"Thornton, I'm your only chance at helping her and you know it." His rival reasoned, his eyes shining with a strange gleam.

"Don't call me Thornton! I would rather die that receive your help." Rhys gave him a look of complete and utter loathing.

"Ah but would you let _her _die because of some schoolyard rivalry?"

Rhys shook his head slowly as if testing the water.

"Then there's no time for catching up, _Thornton_. I believe we have a lady in distress."

Rhys immediately turned his attention Oaklee, her face contorted by pain.

"Okay I'll listen to you this once, but only for Oaklee's sake. And because I'm being the bigger man."

"Agreed. Look around the room, there has to be a cause for _this_." A voice commanded, deliciously male and achingly familiar slid into Oaklee's mind. It soothed her even as the blast seemed to get louder.

Oaklee arched her back as the suffering seemed to intensify, the sound unbearable. She shrieked as she began to see stark white light surrounding her, the exact match of the noise. It was overpowering, as wave after wave of pain took over her body.

"I found something." Oaklee heard Rhys yell.

Slowly the noise left her, golden silence settling over her until she sighed in sweet relief.

Oaklee leaned back into the carpet panting. She could feel the sweat trickling down her forehead. She didn't care as she relaxed in wondrous silence.

Her two heroes stayed blissfully quiet as she gathered her thoughts, her eyes tightly closed. Oaklee felt their eyes on her, but she was determined for rest.

She finally brought herself to open her eyes again. Oaklee had to rub them to make sure she was seeing properly, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

"_Gabriel_?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon

_Author's Note: You must be really tired of me making these, but twilightesque. Just a warning for those who don't really like that style or atmosphere. Not as in the movies, as in the books. The movies suck, pardon me. (:_

**Chapter Three**

**_The Dragon_**

"You _know_ this guy?" Rhys asked, anger lacing his voice. Turning his anger to Gabriel, the expression 'if looks could kill' came to mind. "How does she know you, Purger?"

Oaklee laughed, relief washing over her. "Rhys, you've got the wrong guy. This is Gabriel _Hawthorne_, not this Purger person. And according to you, he _is _the one that saved me."

Rhys' eyes widened in realisation, his gaze only for Gabriel.

"Who's your mentor,_ Hawthorne_? Why did you come to Druidmark? What exactly are you doing here?" Rhys' voice was filled with resentment and a hint of self-disappointment. His fists clenched at his sides, Rhys looked intimidating.

"Whoa Rhys, calm down. Why are you acting like this?" Oaklee's eyes flicked from a mildly amused Gabriel to a dangerous Rhys. Neither spoke, merely looking at each other as if unable to back down.

"Be careful, Thornton I think your jealousy is showing." Gabriel said, cruel amusement glowing in his eyes. He took a long look over Rhys, and shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Oaklee leave us, this may get ugly." Rhys growled. He curled his hands into fists. He was glaring daggers at an amused Gabriel.

"What's wrong, Thornton? Afraid she'll see how much of a coward you are when you run away?" Gabriel taunted him, living off the adrenaline.

He grinned wickedly at Rhys, as the Craft awoke slowly in his mind.

Rhys couldn't think properly anymore, as his mind went blank his sight red with blind anger. He felt the Craft fill his hands, ready for anything.

Prepared for the kill.

Oaklee stared at the show-down, her eyes wide. The hate between the two was so thick she could almost slice through it. She could sense the Craft radiating from Gabriel, she hadn't noticed he was a witch and the revelation shocked her.

Gabriel was a _witch _and Rhys knew him... in fact _hated _him.

What had brought them to hate each other so much? What would they gain from doing this to each other? Why hadn't she sensed Gabriel's power before?

More importantly, why hadn't Gabriel's Craft set her immortality gene off? Oaklee shook her head of all the questions bubbling to her mind, nothing made sense anymore.

Gabriel grinned at Rhys, a ball of energy glowed in his open fist. Rhys' clouded eyes widened in surprise, clear and intelligent once more.

"I've had enough of this shit!" Oaklee had seen enough violence to last her a lifetime. She stalked out of the now quiet room, aggression radiating between the two.

She left the room, striding to peace in Rhys' guestroom down the hall. Footsteps behind her told her someone was trying to catch up. As fingers touched her bare upper arm, electricity shot through Oaklee. Heat rushed to her face as she turned to face him.

The person, who had stood-down to comfort her, definitely wasn't Rhys.

"Look, Oaklee -"

"Shouldn't you -" They started together. Their eyes locked, Oaklee seeing the intelligence and fire burning his moss green eyes.

Oaklee looked away first, she didn't want to feel vulnerable; especially not with a guy who had saved her life twice and knew little more about except his name.

Gabriel held out his hand. Oaklee ogled it stupidly until he coughed, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Are you laughing at me?" Oaklee asked playfully, lightening the mood. She felt a wash of relief that he hadn't fought, and it wasn't because she worried for Rhys' safety. Her inner frustration was completely gone.

Gabriel relaxed.

Oaklee hadn't noticed just how tense he had been before.

"I wouldn't dare laugh at you, lioness. Anyway hold out your hand or are you chicken?" He teased, a smile gracing his strong features. Oaklee could tell he rarely smiled, and she was happy that she could make him do so by just being herself.

"I'm game." She put out her hand, smirking deviously at Gabriel.

Gabriel dropped a circular pendant, about the size of a twenty cent coin in her palm. It was polished white marble, craved with a pentagram, runes creating the circle then the five-pointed star within. There were runes on the back of the smooth stone which stood out amongst the rest.

"It's beautiful, thank you Gabriel. What does it say?" Her voice filled with awed as she fingers skimmed the carvings.

"It says 'for one and one alone, to drown in the power of water and burn in the flame' ... ah, then it just says your name, Oaklee."

"It's beautiful." She repeated.

Gabriel eyes widened as if remembering something. He pulled out a ribbon of black silk from his pocket and placed it alongside the pendant. The corner was decorated with gold embroidery of her initials _O _and _S. _

"Yes, even things that were once evil can be beautiful once they are redeemed." Gabriel grinned for real this time and it almost hurt Oaklee to look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oaklee asked.

"_That _was what caused you the pain this morning. It was swamped with black magic. We... _I _drained all the magic from it and filled it with my own. A Purger's magic is never as clean as a witch's but it will protect you from most attacks. A type of good luck charm." Gabriel explained, searching for signs of disgust upon her face at the fact he practised gray magic.

Oaklee gave Gabriel her warmest smile. "This is exactly what I needed. Thank you, Gabriel. It looks like you've saved me for the third time this week. Maybe I could return the favour some time?"

"You'll take it?" Gabriel was shocked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Oaklee studied Gabriel's face as the shock was quickly replaced by an emotionless mask. She threaded the pendant, and tied the ribbon securely around her neck. It felt comforting against her skin.

Oaklee sighed. _Any _response was better than _no _response.

"Considering what _you _are Oaklee compared to what _I _am, some people would say taking my gift would be beneath you." Gabriel's voice carried no resentment only a cold matter-of-fact tone.

Oaklee looked Gabriel up and down.

"_Beneath me?_ If I had a clue what you were talking about, I swear I'd be a genius." Oaklee rolled her eyes at Gabriel before spinning on her heel and taking the last few steps to the guest room door.

"There are things you don't understand about your world, Oaklee. So many things that it almost hurts me to think about how vulnerable you are. In fact it disgusts me that you don't know what you should."

Oaklee turned her head so she could see him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm not as weak as you think, Gabriel."

"Did I say you were weak, Oaklee? Being weak and being vulnerable is _not _the same thing. Even the strongest of us are vulnerable, and you have no idea. Absolutely none." Gabriel said passionately, his eyes locked with hers.

"Look, it's true. I have no idea and you know what? I'm tired of being confused, I'm _sick_ of constantly being kept out." Oaklee stared him down, until he looked away. She was surprised she wasn't stomping her foot down.

"Oaklee, I can't-"

"Save it Gabriel. You and Rhys can just go to hell." She pushed open the door storming in, not bothering to close it behind her. She dropped into the couch.

Gabriel followed her in, his emotions tightly reined in. He grabbed a chair and positioned it straight across from her. He spun it around, the back of it to her.

He straddled the seat, resting his forearms on the top of the chair.

"Oaklee, there are hundreds, maybe thousands of things I _can't _tell you. Not now. Maybe not ever-"

"Is this meant to make things better?" Oaklee snapped.

"No." He admitted. "But I want... I just need you to know, it's not by choice. We, my kind and I are sworn to secrecy just as yours are sworn to peace. We're similar to your kind but there _are_ rules and I need to follow them to survive."

"You talk about me and you as if we're different species with all this peace, secrecy and why the hell does Rhys hate you so much?"

He laughed, he actually laughed and Oaklee felt her anger fizzle away. She didn't miss it, but she felt a hollow ache in her chest when he sobered from his laughter.

Gabriel looked at her.

"You really have no idea do you? This is priceless. You of all people should-"

"Hawthorne, 'you of all people' know that the secrets of the Craft and even the nature of witchkind society are only to be revealed by her _mentors. _And guess what? Last time I checked you're not her mentor." A voice lectured from door.

Oaklee shot a glare at Rhys.

"What's all this about mentors? Why do you people keep me in the dark? Actually, Rhys. How do you know _so_ much about the Craft?"

She heard noise, and saw Gabriel's face still hidden behind his emotionless mask but his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Careful Thornton she's not as dumb as you hoped."

"Shut up, Hawthorne." Rhys and Oaklee said in unison.

Gabriel's lips merely curled into a wicked grin, his full force of his eyes and face turned towards Oaklee.

It was an understatement to say her heart was doing back flips as his gazed rolled down her.

Rhys rubbed his face with his hands. Rhys knew none of what was happening was good.

"There are things in my past you don't know about Oaklee and I'd rather keep it that way. You're safer as you are, safer not knowing." Rhys pleaded with his eyes for her to keep silent, wished she would stop thinking about these things.

Gabriel tutted. "You can't keep secrets from her for long, Thornton. She's far too clever to allow you to."

Rhys gave Gabriel a look of loathing. "She's safer as she is, Hawthorne. Or doesn't that matter to you?"

"She got attacked today, and not by normal means. Whoever tried to attack used the Craft, and they definitely weren't witches. That pendant they threw through your window. It was _specifically _made for _her. _If you call that safe, I'm surprised Oaklee's still alive." Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

Oaklee concentrated on what they were saying, the pieces starting to more sense. She could almost grasp...

"Silence." Gabriel commanded, a dangerous looking handgun appeared in his hand.

"What is it?" Oaklee hissed.

"Power, too much power is coming our way. Right now you're the only victim of the black magic surrounding this town, who's still living and breathing. That means you need to be protected. Take this." Gabriel handed her knife.

As soon as her fingers touched the handle, she could feel the Craft coursing through her body. Everything was clearer, more vibrant, more alive, just... more.

The blade had runes that glowed like the colour of her eyes. Oaklee stared at the blade mesmerised. It was sharp, delicate and lethal Oaklee knew she couldn't have chosen a more suitable weapon.

"You can't just fucking give her a weapon like the Aerowyn, she's not ready for the power, she's not even fucking immortal Hawthorne. Why don't you get how dangerous this is?" Rhys growled, his eyes feasting hungrily on the blade in Oaklee's hand.

"It case you didn't notice, _she _is right here and _she_ happens to have a name. I really don't get what you're problem is Rhys, jeez. Gabriel is just trying to help us and you just go off at him like that." Oaklee whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry, Oaklee. I just don't trust him. I mean what do we _really _know about this kid? He could be one of these... sorcerers he keeps talking about." Rhys hissed into her ear, making sure Gabriel couldn't hear.

"Well at least Gabriel is helping us at the moment, unlike _you._" Oaklee turned away from Rhys and rushed after Gabriel who had silently reached the stairwell.

"Are you accusing- "

"Shut up the both of you, it's getting closer." Gabriel snapped, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Oaklee could feel the stirrings of the Craft in his body.

Once again she was surprised she didn't feel the pain of the Change from mortal to immortal. Oaklee gazed on as Gabriel summoned a ball of the Craft in his hand, it shone a wicked green and it was almost unbearable to look at in its beauty.

_Like the guy himself_, Oaklee mused.

Aerowyn shone brighter in response to his magic, before returning to normal.

Gabriel peeked around the corner, and down the stairwell. He nodded back to Oaklee and Rhys before taking a hesitant step down. Gabriel studied the room.

He looked back at Oaklee, motioning for her to follow. He could still feel the pulsing power, but he knew it wasn't in the house... yet. The power felt too familiar for Gabriel to be comfortable, and he quickly came to a decision.

"Oaklee, I want you to run out the door and get into my car." Gabriel said firmly.

"She is not getting into your- " Rhys started.

Gabriel's eyes were all for Oaklee, smouldering her from head to toe. "Oaklee, get into my car it's warded against evil so you can't get attacked while you're in there. Please, trust me all I want is your safety."

"Oaklee please you can't be serious, you can't let- "

"For fuck's sake Thornton, let her make her own decisions." Gabriel interrupted glaring at Rhys, as if just realising he was there too.

Oaklee grabbed the keys Gabriel offered and ran out the door, Aerowyn held tightly in her fist. She didn't dare look at the faces of her two companions.

Oaklee hadn't noticed Gabriel had a car, which just proved how little she knew about the guy. Clicking unlock, a noise came from a car right in the middle of the road.

It was a Porsche, midnight black. The windows were tinted so dark, that nothing was visible inside. It was all sleek lines and radiated speed, danger and grace even when still. It was a thing of beauty, and she wasn't exactly a car enthusiast. It reminded Oaklee of its owner.

She grabbed the door and jumped into shotgun. Now that she was outside she could sense the terrible power that had gotten Gabriel worried. It was almost overwhelming, and dark. Shadows coursed through the power.

A sorcerer's power.

Rhys and Gabriel appeared, and Gabriel leaped into the driver's seat. Gabriel grabbed a pair of sunglasses, putting the key in the ignition as the car roared to life.

"Do you know how to drive this?" Oaklee asked worried, she wasn't exactly a comfortable passenger either. She fidgeted in her seat as Gabriel backed up and raced away from Rhys' home. The car really wasn't _that_ small.

"Of course I can, what do you take me for? I'm not useless like Thornton." Gabriel said wounded.

"_Hawthorne, _you have issues you know that? Serious issues. She's claustrophobic, small enclosed spaces make her skin crawl. She's just trying to reassure herself she's safe. Not that I think she is, with you." Rhys' added. Gabriel glared at Rhys via the mirror.

Gabriel looked back at her, even through sunglasses his eyes seared.

"Is that true?" He asked softly.

Oaklee merely nodded, trying not to concentrate on how fast the car was going.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not exactly something you bring up in a normal conversation. 'Hey Oaklee.' 'Oh hey Gabriel, guess what? I'm a claustrophobic freak. Neat huh?'" She said dryly.

Gabriel chuckled shaking his head. Rhys merely sat back a brooded, staring out the window.

Suddenly a thought entered her mind. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Gabriel stated, no longer amused.

"Oh wow, don't give away too much. Please stop, I'm already struggling not to forget all the stuff you've told me." Oaklee said sarcastically. She heard Rhys snigger in back seat, but her eyes were all for Gabriel, challenging.

Gabriel sighed.

"We're going to a witch safe house in Salem. I can't say anymore than that, trust me it's not by choice." He barely looked at her, his eyes firmly upon the road. Gabriel's lips were set in a grim line.

Oaklee merely stared out the window watching as the world she knew rushed past her.


End file.
